Is money everything?
by Artificial Idiot
Summary: Ivan Travouski has been a bounty hunter for all his life, he's seen many thinks that others would have been killed by, but the job he's about to recive will change his life forever.
1. An impossible job

Is money everything?  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story are charaters I make up, all the other stuff belongs to squaresoft  
  
*Ivan Travouski, bounty hunter by trade, made his way up to the communication tower.He'd been hired to perform another pointless misson, and seeing the price this person was willing to pay, it must have been Biggs. "Another petty disagreement, or something the stupid fool can't do himself I bet".He thought on the way up.*  
  
Biggs: Good mourning!  
Ivan: Is it?  
  
*Biggs looked at Wedge, then at Bones, Ivans bloodhound*  
  
Biggs: I really wish you wouldn't bring that thing up here.  
Ivan: Look, the longer I have to stay here, the longer I have to listen to your pathetic whining, so get to the point!  
Biggs: Wedge, tell Edea the hunter scum is here  
  
*Wedge ran off*  
  
Ivan: Who are you calling scum?  
Biggs: You, you f....  
  
*Just then The Sorceress walked down from another set of stairs, Ivan removed his hat revaling his bald head*  
  
Edea: Your Ivan?  
Ivan: Yes...  
Edea: You look a little weak to be one of the best.  
Ivan: As do you.  
Biggs: Why yo....  
Edea: Enough Biggs, providing you don't make the Galbadian army look a disgrace again, you may return to your post.  
  
*Biggs and Wedge walked off, Ivan couldn't help seeing the look of disgust in Biggs' eyes*  
  
Ivan: How may I be of service?  
Edea: Look around you, what do you see?  
  
*Ivan looked around at the old communication tower*  
  
Ivan: A pathetic excuse for a building...  
Edea: I see a tool that can be used to my advantage.I'm sure you are awhere that this is the only remaining comunication tower that can still send live broadcasts.  
Ivan: Who isn't?  
Edea: Well I plan to send a special broadcast, one that will put the world under my command...  
  
*"Shes nuts!" thought Ivan "How can a tv broadcast bring power?"*  
  
Ivan: Where do I come in?  
Edea: If I knew Bounty Hunters were so impatiant I would have hired a mercenary!  
Ivan: If you can find a mercenary with skills anywhere near as good as mine, your welcome to!  
Edea: hmm, I want you to attack Balamb Garden....  
Ivan: Whoa, Whoa, I may be skilled but I ain't attacking a Garden on my own!  
Edea: If you wasn't so skilled,I'd have had you killed the moement I set eyes on you.Anyway,I only want you to take out a small group of SeeD's.  
Ivan: How many?  
Edea: Eight.One will go by the name of Squall, find him and you've found the other five.  
Ivan: That makes six  
Edea: I would also like you to take out my dear husband, Cid and a girl named Ellone.  
Ivan: They are all SeeD?  
Edea: No, but don't under estimate the ones that are not.  
Ivan: Thats it?  
Edea: Yes.  
  
*"I'm sure the Galbadian army could have done that, probably didn't want to attract any more attention in these times of peace....peace?Ha!Edea doesn't know the meaning of the word."He started to walk down the stairs again*  
  
Edea: And if that Mutt comes anywhere near me again....  
Ivan: Don't worry.I'll be sure to shoot Biggs on my way out!  
  
*He put his hat back on and walked off* 


	2. M.E.T.A

Disclaimer: He who larghs last, is slow on the uptake  
  
*Ivan was now walking though Dollet, even though he's been living there since his master died, 5 years ago, he's never been exepted by the other people in the town. "Why can't Edea do her own dirty work, surely she could kill 8 people with ease.If she can't do it...what makes her think I can?"*  
  
"Hi uncie Ivan!"  
  
*When I said "exepted by no one", that was really a lie.He had been exepted by someone, a little girl called Kate.*  
  
Ivan: What you doing walking the streets alone?  
Kate: I came to see you uncie Ivan!  
Ivan: Well you'd better go back home, there are Galbadian soldiers in town, and you know what Galbadians do to little girls,don't you?  
Kate: um....  
Ivan: Don't tell me you've forgoten, they rip off your flesh, suck all the blood from your body and crush your bones to make salt.  
Kate: But your here to protect me, right uncie Ivan?  
  
*Ivan rolled up his sleave to show her a long cut*  
  
Ivan: That's what a Galbadian did to me once, almost died from it.The man wasn't even a solider. Now run home as fast as you can and tell mommy to lock all the doors and windows, but to make sure theres a good fire escape......oh yeah, and if the Galbadian's do attack. keep well away from stairs!  
  
*Ivan had never seen anyone run away so fast, he didn't mean to scare her so much but he didn't want another friend of his to be killed by Galbadians.*  
  
Ivan: Her mothers going to kill me when I get back to Dollet*he larghed*....If I get back to Dollet  
  
*He walked on, soon he heard 4 voices two he guessed were Galbadian soldiers,one he knew he'd heard before and the other was a female voice, in an accent he'd never heard before*  
  
"Give us all the information you have now!"  
"I don't have any."  
"You better give him some info, ya know"  
"Why do you keep asking me? I don't know what your talking about!"  
  
*He walked to the outside of the hotel, and sure enough standing there were two Galbadian soldiers, a strangly dressed female, by strangly dressed I mean, a one peice uniform made of some weird fabric Ivan had never seen in his life, it also had a small symbol on it, he guessed she was in some army from overseas. The forth man was one Ivan knew, his name was....*  
  
Ivan: So you terrorise young women when your not sleeping on duty Raijin?  
Raijin: Hey Ivan, I hear your workin' for the Sorceress, so give us a hand ya know?  
  
*Ivan claps*  
  
Raijin: Stop bein' such a smart ass, now take her to the comunication tower, ya know?  
Ivan: Lets see, whos paying my fee?.....Oh yes Edea is.So do I take orders from you?...no.  
Raijin: Theres no need to be so stuck up about it, ya know?  
Ivan: Look Raijin, I don't know what your questioning her for, but the girl doesn't know anything.Let her go.  
Raijin: It's Fujin's orders, ya know? We got to interigate her, ya know?  
Ivan: Well you've done that and she knows nothing. Now let her go or i'll free her myself  
Rajin: You picked a fight with the wrong person, ya know?  
  
*Rajin picked up his stick and went to strike Ivan with it, Ivan grabbed the stick in mid air and kicked Rajin in the stomach*  
  
Raijin: Ow, Fujin will kill me, ya know?  
  
*Ivan walked off leaving Raijin behind*  
  
Ivan: So...what were they questioning you for?  
Woman: They wanted information on SeeD, whatever that is.  
  
*Ivan was a bit shocked the she didn't know what SeeD was, You'd have to have been living in a small cave far away from anyone else in the world not to know that!*  
  
Woman: Your names Ivan,right? Thats what they guy called you.  
Ivan: Indeed it is, may I ask yours?  
Woman: M.E.T.A, no. 126373 Trabia army.   
  
*Ivan had seen Trabia army uniform, and it did not look like what she had on*  
  
Ivan: You don't look like a member of the Trabian army...  
Meta: I am it's just.....well it's hard to explain.  
Ivan: Fine, you have all night to explain.  
Meta: All night?  
Ivan: Yes, you can come home with me tonight, but only for one night. I have to leave first thing tomorrow.  
  
*He could see Meta's face light up*  
  
Meta: Really? Wooohooooooo! Thankyou, thankyou,thankyou,thankyou,thankyou.....  
Ivan: Alright!Alright! That's enough.  
  
*They got to Ivan's house, it was located on the borders of Dollet, it was a simple house with 1 floor only, Ivan belived stairs kill, when the Galbadians raided his house when he was 5, his mother ran up the stairs, the Galbadians cornered her and she had to leap out of the window.....killing herself.And when the Galbadians came for his master.... "Damn those Galbadians, and damn those steps even more so!If it wasn't for that evil step my Master would have gave those Galbadian's a lesson they would never have forgoten!" he thought.He decided to think no more of the subject and walked into his home.He noticed Meta had not walked in with him.*  
  
Ivan: And what are you waiting for?  
Meta: To be called in.  
Ivan: You do realise your not in the army anymore, don't you?  
Meta: Well i've never knew any different....  
  
*Ivan was going to ask her about this, but decided to let it go....for now.Meta soon realised no one was going to call her and walked in.*  
  
Meta: You live alone?  
Ivan: Yes...  
Meta: Why?  
Ivan: Fear, I guess  
Meta: Fear of someone using your toothbrush?  
  
*Ivan couldn't help smiling, and he always thought the army knocked all wit out of a person*  
  
Ivan: Well what about you? Have you always lived in an army camp?  
Meta: For as long as I can remember.  
Ivan: And thats why you have no idea what SeeD is?  
Meta: Thats a bit more complicated....you see, erm, well I don't know how to explain.  
Ivan: Well don't, Look here's whats going to happen, you can stay here for ONE night, I have to leave at dawn tomorrow, so if your not up and ready to go by then, you don't leave until I get back.....  
Meta: You'd lock me in?  
Ivan: Yes. If your not fast enough that is. Anyway, I'm not eating tonight but you can help yourself.  
Meta: Why not eat? If your going early you need food.  
Ivan: Too much on my mind. I need to get ready for tomorrow, you just do what you want.  
  
*He started to walk towards another room in the house*  
  
Meta: Before you go.....May I ask where am I to sleep?  
Ivan: You can have the bed, i'll take the floor.  
  
*With that he went off into another room, he started to gather map's, his compass and all the other things he'd need for a journey like this, and on such short notice it was very hard to decide what he would need*  
  
Ivan: Food, extra clothing, ammunition, matches.......  
  
*He looked towards the cheast in the corner of the room, he'd guess he'd need the contents of that too.*  
  
"Erm, Ivan. I've made you a sandwich, you don't have to eat it, but I think it would do you good.....it may help you think."  
  
*He stopped stareing at the cheast, he turned around to see Meta in the doorway*  
  
Ivan: Just put it down over there......  
Meta: Ok.....i'll just go now, ok?  
  
*Ivan said nothing*  
  
Meta: Erm, well, bye then...  
  
*Ivan went back to stareing at the cheast. "Maybe.....just maybe"* 


	3. The ship to Balamb

Disclaimer: The is no disclaimer (people who made the Matrix please don't sue me I have no money!)  
  
*Ivan stood up, he was in an abandoned warehouse east of Balamb, his master was standing at his side with a troubled look on his face*  
  
Master: They are coming Ivan, are you ready for them?  
Ivan: I will try my best, Master.  
Master: No! There will be no trying, just achivement!  
  
*The doors of the warehouse started to move, the Galbadians were pusihing on them, but they under estimated his Masters blockades. But as good as the blockade was, they soon got though.*  
  
Galbadian: By order of President Deling, I am placing you under arrest, you have the right to come peacefully!  
Ivan: I didn't think you Galbadians knew the meaning of peace!  
Galbadian: Very brave for a kid!  
Master: Leave now, or we will escort you out.  
Galbadian: If thats how you want to play it, ATTACK!  
  
*They were like a swarm, they were coming from everywhere. But his Master's blade saw that many Galbadian's wouldn't trouble them again. And then it happened, his Master was backing away nearer and nearer to that evil step.....*  
  
Ivan: Master! No!  
  
*This wasn't the young Ivan who was giving the Galbadian smart ass remarks earlier on, this is the Ivan from 5 years on talking, the Ivan who is to attack Balamb Garden*  
  
Ivan: No master! Don't step back!  
  
*But nothing changed, it was as if he were a ghost, people even walked though him! Then he saw it, as fresh in his memory as the day it happened, his Master went on to that evil step, the old step that could hardly support anyones weight. The step broke, his Master fell on to his back and the Galbadian's stabbed him to death.*  
  
Young & old Ivan: Noooooooooo!  
  
*Ivan awoke with a start, grabbed the pistol he had from under his pillow and shot at shadows. Bones, who was now used to this, walked to his side.*  
  
Ivan: I don't know whats wrong with me boy, everyone has flashbacks but shooting at nothing when I awake!   
"What happened?"  
  
*Meta had come from down the hall*  
  
Ivan: Nightmare...  
Meta: Must have been one hell of a nightmare then!   
  
*Ivan got up and grabbed his cloak and had, both green and his brown boots, he already had his blue shirt and black trousers on*  
  
Meta: Where are you going?  
Ivan: I'm setting off now.  
Meta: But it's only 11:00pm, you've only had 1 or 2 hours sleep.  
Ivan: And thats all I need, come on Bones!  
Meta: Wait! I'm coming with you!  
Ivan: Oh no your not, I work alone.  
Meta: Well i'll just follow you then, either way your unstable and need my help.  
Ivan: *sigh* Fine, get another bag and some more food, but hurry up I don't have all day!  
  
*So once Meta had grabbed a bag they were off*  
  
Meta: So, where are we going?  
Ivan: The docks, we're going to cacth a sub to Balamb.  
Meta: A sub?  
Ivan: Yeah, you know? Travels under water.  
Meta: You still use those? Where I come from we don't.  
  
*Ivan knew Trabia used submarines, "what's up with this woman? It's like she was born yesterday" he thought to himself. Soon they got to the docks at Dollet, he had heard that SeeDs arrived at these docks to chase Galbadians alway ten years ago, too bad Ivan wasn't around to see that. Those Galbadians would have been dead in a flash.*  
  
Captain: All arboard! Arrrr.  
Ivan: Evening cap'n  
Captain: Arr, Ivan me lad. What ye been up too?  
Ivan: Quite a lot, a very busy year.  
Captain: So, how many wifes trying to get rid of thier husbands have ye had, eh? Ha ha!  
Ivan: Many, but I don't do that kind of work anymore.  
Captain: So, will ye and your companion be traveling with me today?  
Ivan: Yes, providing you haven't put the fares up.  
Captain: Nay, Ivan me lad, nay! 25 gill per a person as always, but ye friend here can go free.  
Meta: Thank you kind sir!  
Captain: Ney,Ney don't ye be mentioning it! Now all aboard thats going aboard!  
  
*And that turned out not to be many, about 6 or 7 people in all*  
  
Ivan: Look if your coming with me I need to know something, It's just, you don't seem to know much about the world, why?  
Meta: Well, like I said it's a very long story.  
Ivan: This is a very long trip, and i'm sure you can shorten it.  
Meta: Well you see, I'm from the future.....you think i'm mad right?  
Ivan: Go on.  
Meta: In my time theres a big war going on, you see one side belive in one God, the other belive in the another. Very horrible, many people died or had machinery "attached" to thier bodys.  
  
*She pointed at a silver line on her face, Ivan thought it was a vain at first but then saw that it was metal*  
  
Meta: I wanted to get away from this horrible war, but also wanted to help my people. So when I heard of the time travel experiments I had to go. Anyway, I got there, there was an error with the machine, I got sent back way too far and ended up here.  
Ivan: Why did you go back in time, what did you hope to achive?  
Meta: To stop the war from happening, why else?  
Ivan: Interesting...  
Meta: So, if thats all you want to know, how about yourself?  
Ivan: What do you want to know?  
Meta: Where are we going and why would be a nice start.  
Ivan: We're going to Balamb...  
Meta: Did you say Balamb?  
Ivan: Yes.  
Meta: In my time, thats a ruin.  
Ivan: Well in this time it's a quiet little harbour town, and home of Balamb Garden, training place of SeeD. Anyway, to answer why we're going there, I am Ivan Trovauski a bounty hunter, am going there on a job.  
Meta: A bounty hunter? Thats terrible!  
Ivan: Maybe, but i'm not free....like my master before me.  
Meta: Free?  
Ivan *getting up* I'm going to see how the captains doing  
  
*He went in the captain's cabin only to find him knocked out with a galbadian standing over him*  
  
Ivan: Sabortarge Biggs?  
Biggs: What? Oh, it's you...  
Ivan: What are you trying to do? Sink us?  
Biggs: Sink you more like! Go ahead, shoot me, make a hole in the wall, sink yourself and save me the hastle!  
  
*No one but Ivan and Biggs knew what happened in that room after that, but Ivan soon came out with the captain on his shoulder*  
  
Ivan: The submarine is leaking! Put you life jackets on and leave, we're not very deep now so you'll have little trouble getting to shore.  
  
*Soon only Ivan, Meta and Bones were left*  
  
Meta: Whats going on?  
Ivan: The sub has a hole in it, theres water coming in.  
Meta: Are we going to die?  
  
*Ivan didn't answer.Just then, the sub hit something making it rock violently, Meta and Ivan were thrown everywhere and soon knocked out* 


End file.
